House Rules
To better fit the gamestyle of the group(s) and to correct details to what "is suppose to happen / would makes sense", a few changes to the game has been made. Coinage Weight Coinage Types: The economy is largely centered around silver outside of the major cities. Trading with gold can rouse suspicion and public attention, while marking the person in question as a spook (adventurer) or being part of the noble. - both being someone it is best to avoid. Coinage Weight: If one are to calculate the size of a 5e D&D coin the size comes out as little more than a nugget the size of a pea, making a pouch able to contain hundreds if not thousands of coins by volume. Therefore the coins have been scaled up to to match that of the iron age, with inspiration from the 7th century BC Lydia empire. This means coins are heavy and carrying many of them may reveal your rich nature. If carrying more than 250 coins in a pouch or 800 coins in a backpack or sack, onlookers and thieves gain advantage to perception and slight of hand checks made against the leaded content. Durability and Magical Items There's a reason that magical items aren't trivialized as a commoners item due to their overflowing abundance. Magic is unstable and degrades just like a metal would if left in a pond or near the sea. The better the internal resonance of the magic or the more powerful the artifact, the slower the process, but it given enough time any item will perish. This is one of the reasons for the rarity of magical items. Similarly, a +1 magical sword meeting the blade of Excalibur (to mention something relatable) will get chipped, if not cleaved cleanly in two. An item is only as durable as the magic or its innate properties allows it to be. This is one of the main reasons that materials and their variety has flourished in Alera. Assistance A player can choose to assist another player in an action or check, if it makes sense for the players personality and expertise to do so. When taking the assist action you must describe how you assist the player in question, and from this, it is determined how much of a benefit (or distraction) is achieved - everything from advantage, +6/+4/+2, down to a literal disadvantage or negative attributes can be applied due to distracting the target by the "assistance". Fall Damage For every 10 feet the character falls add one fall dice to the pool to be rolled. For every 50 feet increment the die ups one step. This means that 50ft is still 5d6, but 60 ft 6d8 and so on. This still creates a cap on the die increments at 250+ft as most people don't carry dice types above a d20 but the number of dice doesn't stop going up. This creates a sort of exponential increase in damage up to 250ft where it levels off to a linear increase in damage per 10ft. This system is based on actual survivability statistics for an average human. PS. 'Runde Tårn' is 42m in height. From real statistics: a six foot individual will die 50% of the time from an 18ft fall (5.5 m or 1.7 story). Falling into water: Takes one fourth damage, rounded down (requires water to be sufficiently deep). * Up to 200ft: Acrobatic saving throw for 0 dmg and half on a fail. DC increases by one for each 10 ft ** Ex: falls 175 ft - DC of 17, fails saving throw and 17d10(average: 94/2), average: 47 dmg * Above 200ft: '''Takes damage as if landing on ground. '''Rest Alterations Short rests will be changed from 1 hour to 8 hours, while long rest will be changed from 8 hours to 3-7 days depending on accommodations (food, bedding etc). 2-3 days if only spells are to be "recharged", or ~7 if full health is to be attained. Spell and Class Alterations: Classes: Warlocks: 'Warlocks are ''Intelligence based instead of Charisma based. '''Sorcerer: New Wild Magic Table Sorcerer: Additional metamagic options Sorcerer: (TO BE TESTED) Upon rolling a nat 1 while casting a ranged spell of level 1 or higher, roll on the Wild Magic Table. Druid: Wild shape animals will be limited to beasts you reasonably could have interacted with. To add to this list, you must spend a number of weeks, days or hours (depending on creature) interacting, feeding, studying and learning from it. This process can be shortened or lengthened by several factors such as: * (+)Previous knowledge * (+)Access to research papers * (+)Having an experienced trainer teach you * (+)Slaughtering the animal after studying it for some time, studying its anatomy * (÷)The animal is not in its natural habitat * (÷)No physical interaction, only observed from a distance * (÷)Animal in a frightened, wounded, drugged or otherwise debilitating state Spells: Goodberry: Goodberries do not magically appear, the spell transforms a mistletoe berry into goodberry (mistletoe berry is consumed upon casting). Goodberries are the size of large strawberries. Identify: "You choose one object that you must touch throughout the casting of the spell. If it is a magic item or some other magic-imbued object, you learn its elemental properties and how to use them, whether it requires Attunement to use, and how many Charges it has, if any. You learn whether any Spells are affecting the item and what they are. If the item was created by a spell, you learn which spell created it." * An example: A magical longsword is found and identified. From casting Identify it is discovered that it is a 1d8 longsword with 2d6 cold damage that is greatly magical in some way and that it requires attunement but has no charges. '''However', it is not discovered that it holds a living soul that will try to possess anyone using it and that the swords true strength will be unveiled upon its return to a sacred palace in the far north.'' * Other example: A magical belt is found and identified. From casting Identify it is discovered that it is a holy artifact, has no charges, requires no attunement and gives no increase to AC. '''However' it is not discovered that upon dying a self-sacrificing death while wearing it you are immediately revived with full health and refreshed spellslots after which it shrivels away to dust.'' Skills and Abilities: Hide action: If taking the hide action with unoccupied, nor distracted, opponents who's attention you've caught and who are able to see you, they are allowed a free perception check instead of using passive perception to oppose your Dexterity (Stealth) check. AC variant: ''' To make dex a bit less essential without nerfing it one can opt to use half their proficiency modifier instead (rounded up). Armor dex caps still apply to this bonus. Escaping a Grapple: A Grappled creature can use its action to escape. To do so, it must succeed on a Strength (Athletics) or Dexterity (Acrobatics) check contested by your Strength (Athletics) check. '''No Unconscious Wack-a-mole: Each day a PC can drop to 0 hp a number of times equal to half their Con modifier (rounded up) before gaining a level of exhaustion. A negative constitution modifier makes no difference from a modifier of zero. * An example: A wizard with -2 modifier in constitution drops to 0 hp for the first time that day, thereby gaining his first level of exhaustion. * Other example: A tanky fighter with a constitution modifier of +3 drops for the second time to 0 hp but still takes no level of exhaustion - although, if he falls again he will gain his first level of exhaustion. The Fading Spirit - Alternative Resurrection Rules: Resurrection Magic: Resurrection magic doesn't exist, at least not in a form the plays can find readily available. No, instead it must be gifted, directly. Learned from an unfathomable wizard who unlocked the secret. Given by a god for deeds historic and valiant. Found in the depths of an insane man's dangerous keep. This means that not only are the players unlikely to resurrect a teammate that has fallen, no normal town will have that ability either. Death can be very permanent if you don't make it to the upper echelons of herodom. The Fading Spirit: Character death can often prove to become a minor inconvenience in some campaigns once the adventuring party reaches a certain level, with spells being available to return fallen comrades from the afterlife with temporary setbacks, robbing a small element of danger and threat to future conflicts and challenges within the story. To elevate this, following rule is in effect: If a character is dead, and a resurrection is attempted by a spell or spell effect with longer than an action casting time, a Resurrection Challenge is initiated. Up to 3 members of the adventuring party can offer to contribute to the ritual via a Contribution Skill Check. The DM asks them each to make a skill check based on their form of contribution, with the DC of the check adjusting to how helpful/impaciful the DM feels the contribution would be. For example, praying to the god of the devout, fallen character may require an Intelligence (Religion) check at a medium difficulty, where loudly demanding the soul of the fallen to return from the aether may require a Charisma (Intimidation) check at a nearly impossible difficulty. Advantage and disadvantage can apply here based on how perfect, or off base, the contribution offered is. After all contributions are completed, the deceased rolls a single, final Resurrection success check with no modifier. The base DC for the final resurrection check is 10, increasing by 1 for each previous successful resurrection the character has undergone (signifying the slow erosion of the soul’s connection to this world). For each successful contribution skill check, this DC is decreased by 3, whereas each failed contribution skill check increases the DC by 1. Upon a successful Resurrection check, the player’s soul (should it be willing) will be returned to the body, and the ritual succeeded. On a failed check, the soul does not return and the character is lost. Only the strongest of magical incantations can bypass this resurrection challenge, in the form of the True Resurrection or Wish spells These spells can also restore a character to life who was lost due to a failed resurrection ritual. If a spell with a casting time of 1 action is used to attempt to restore life (via the Revivify spell or similar effects), no contribution skill checks are allowed. The character casting the spell makes a Rapid Resurrection check, rolling a d20 and adding their spellcasting ability modifier. The DC is 10, increasing by 1 for each previous successful resurrection the character has undergone. On a failure, the character’s soul is not lost, but the resurrection fails and increases any future Resurrection checks’ DC by 1. No further attempts can be made to restore this character to life until a resurrection spell with a casting time higher than 1 action is attempted.